Motu Patlu Ki Bus
Motu Patlu Ki Bus is the 16th episode in Season 7 of the Adventures of Motu Patlu. Synopsis Warning!!! The information below contains spoilers for the episode Motu and Patlu start a bus service and in the very beginning and give an offering of coconut to Inspector Chingum. Chingum refuses the coconut and runs away because he does not want to stay in trouble. The bully Boxer offers to break the coconut and chucks it at the ground. This sends the coconut flying and hitting the heads of Motu, Patlu, Dr. Jhatka, Ghasitaram, and of course Chingum on his motorcycle. Motu starts inviting costumers in to his red bus for 10 ₹', not too far away Jon the Don's blue bus offers 5 '₹ rides to Kamalpur and brings customers from Motu's red bus and into Jon's bus. Jon insists he is done with crime and is doing bus services now. Patlu comes back with an idea and offers tickets for 5 ₹''' and buying one ticket will get another free. This brings customers back to his bus. Chingum gets very furious at this and wants the passengers to arrive, he angrily scolds and threatens to take away either Jon or Motu Patlu's bus license if they continue with the bidding. He also says he will be monitoring the issue. The 2 buses are off and they start racing first to Kamalpur with Chingum following behind on his motorcycle. Jon does a unlawful overtake by ramming to the side of Motu Patlu's bus into the field. This leads Motu's bus off the road and into the bumpy grass where the bus rapidly bounces upand down. Ghasitaram's head rips through the bus roof from the bumpy rocks on the grass. Chingum sees this as breaking the law and races head to stop the 2 buses from reckless driving. Jon does not notice Chingum sitting on the road and runs him over, sending him flying and landing on a tree. Chingum quickly gets back up on his motorcycle and swears to catch up at the two buses. Meanwhile, Jon along with Number 1 and Number 2 get far enough ahead and they quickly get off the bus to put stones on the road path. Chingum sees this as another violation of law. Unfortunately, Jon's bus rolls back unattended because they were stationed on a hill, putting them at par with Motu's bus. When they are back on track, Jon once again rams onto Motu's bus angering Chingum. The two buses finally end up to the bridge connecting to Kamalpur, both buses accelerate on 4th gear at full throttle. Chingum comes in once again to ticket Motu and Jon's buses, except they run him over and he almost falls of the bridge. In the end, Jon ultimately wins the race and reaches Kamalpur first, except Chingum gives him a 20,000 '''₹ fine for reckless driving and his passengers beat him in the end with sticks for his bad driving and dirty tricks. Ultimately, this was one of the few episodes where Jon emerged somewhat victorious. Gallery buses .png|Jon's bus(blue) Motu's bus(red) bus.png|The buses racing to Kamalpur Screenshot 3.18.37 AM|Jon's passengers beating him for his bad driving Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Adventures of Motu Patlu